Joey Ryan
Joseph Ryan Meehan (born November 7, 1979) is an American professional wrestler and promoter. He is currently working on the independent circuit for various promotions and IMPACT Wrestling. During his early years as professional wrestler, he founded Southern California promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) with five other wrestlers, where he held the PWG World and PWG World Tag Team Championships. This exposure allowed him to work with several other promotions in the United States, like Ring of Honor, Wrestling Society X or the National Wrestling Alliance, where he became NWA World Tag Team Champion with Karl Anderson. He also worked with NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood, for which he was the head booker of from January 2011 to August 2011. In 2012, Ryan signed a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he worked until his release the next year. He worked on several independent promotions around the world, like Major League Wrestling, DDT Pro-Wrestling in Japan (where he held the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship 43 times) as well as the TV series Lucha Underground. Also, he founded the promotion Bar Wrestling. He is known for using his penis as part of his moves, most notably, the YouPorn-Plex. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** End Scene (Kimura with bodyscissors) ** Moustache Ride / Duff Drop (Super swinging neckbreaker) ** Nuff Said'' (Crossface chickenwing) ** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) ** Sweet Tooth Music / Super '70s Superkick / That '70s Kick (Superkick, after putting a lollipop in the opponent's mouth) * '''Signature moves ** Dropkick ** Big Stuff Powerbomb (Folding powerbomb) ** Lariat ** Multiple suplex variations *** Boob-plex (Breast-grope German) *** German *** Northern Lights *** Pumphandle *** YouPorn Plex (Crotch flip, with theatrics) ** Spear ** Ura-nage * Nicknames ** "Famous Dick Wrestler" ** "The Hollywood Submission Machine" ** "King of Dong Style" ** "Magnum" ** "The Technical Wizard" ** "Trending" ** "The World's Most Dangerous Manhood" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Unbelievable" by EMF *** "Any Way You Want It" by Rise Against *** "Magnum P.I." by Mike Post *** "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes *** "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness (used as a member of World's Cutest Tag Team) *** "L's Theme" (Lのテーマ, Eru no Tēma) by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi (used as a member of Vermin) ** Ring of Honor *** "Soulful Strut" by Stephen Sechi ** Lucha Underground *** "Street Wise" by Phillmore Oakes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Come On" by Dale Oliver *** "Alright" by JC Brooks & The Uptown Sound Championships and accomplishments * Alternative Wrestling Show ** AWS Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Scott Lost * Attack! Pro Wrestling ** Attack! 24/7 Championship (1 time) * California Wrestling Alliance ** CWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Lost * Championship Wrestling from Hollywood ** CWFH International/MAV Television Championship (2 times) ** CWFH Heritage Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryan Taylor * Compound Pro Wrestling ** ComPro Oklahoma X Division Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (43 times) * Dreamwave Wrestling ** Dreamwave Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Candice LeRae * Empire Wrestling Federation ** EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Great Goliath Battle Royal (2012) * Fighting Spirit Pro Wrestling ** FSP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Candice LeRae * FIST Combat ** FIST Championship (2 times) * Insane Wrestling League ** IWL Anarchy Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Karl Anderson * Pacific Coast Wrestling ** PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PCW MAXimum Championship (1 time) ** PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Lost * Pro Wrestling Magic ** PWM Dark Arts Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Revolver ** PRW Scramble Championship (1 time) * Paragon Pro Wrestling ** PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Bushido ** PWB Television Championship (1 time) ** Warrior's Way Tournament (2011) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Championship (1 time) ** PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Scott Lost (3) and Candice LeRae (1) ** Battle of Los Angeles (2010) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #120 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 * SoCalUncensored.com ** Southern California Tag Team of the Year (2002) with Scott Lost ** Southern California Match of the Year (2004) vs. Super Dragon, October 23, 2004 ** Southern California Wrestler of the Year (2006) * Queensland Wrestling Alliance ** QWA Global Championship (1 time) * West Coast Wrestling Company ** ACW Open World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * West Coast Wrestling Connection ** WCWC Legacy Championship (1 time) * World Class Wrestling Alliance ** WCWA California Championship (1 time) ** WCWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Lost * World Power Wrestling ** WPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** WPW Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Lost * World Series Wrestling ** WSW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Concrete Davidson * WrestleCircus ** WC Sideshow Championship (4 times) Category:Roster